


You're My Oasis

by Star (docfics)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adventuring Girlfriends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, who also be stealin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/pseuds/Star
Summary: Even in the middle of a barren desert, Lug and Anode always find something valuable. And sometimes, that can also mean each other.
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	You're My Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> For the Transformers Femslash February Fic Exchange! I had a fun time with this, and it makes me wanna write more of the lovely ladies of Transformers.
> 
> This was for interstellar-child on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy. <3

The planet didn’t have a name.

Not one that Anode knew of, anyway. They were only here because their battered little ship had decided this hunk of rock was as good a place as any to take a break. They were running low on spare parts, which meant one thing:

It was exploration time.

“We have rations, we have the extraction tools, that little cloaking thing we got in that market, and this—this janky escape equipment, Anode, does this even work still—?” 

Anode heard her conjunx prattling off, ever the organized of the two. Maybe it was a backpack thing? But she was captivated by the landscape in front of them—huge mounds of sand that seemed to almost form the shape of a building, but not  _ quite.  _ Still, there was something uncanny about it all, making her feel both wary and excited, in equal measure.

“ _ Anode,  _ are you listening?” The taller of the two broke her gaze away from a particularly tall mound in the distance to glance down at her tiny sparkmate, who had her fixed with an annoyed glare.

“Ehh—not really, love. I’m sorry. Something about the...safety equipment? I don’t even remember the last time we used it. I say just toss it into your subspace and we’ll find a use for it later.”

“The use,” Lug responded dryly, “Would be saving us from being scrapped.”

“Well, if you want to bring it, go on. I just can’t guarantee it’ll do us any good. But hey, you have me at your side.” She flexed one arm, patting her bicep with a firm clang. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Lug’s cycling of her optics was a mix of fond and exasperated. “As if I haven’t heard that a million times.”

Anode grinned, and held out her arms for the minibot to jump into. “And we’re still here! So let’s go!”

A sigh was all she got before Lug transformed, and letting her conjunx adhese to her back, Anode headed off into the sandy distance.

***

Anode felt like they had been walking forever. The sand dunes had begun to all look the same even though it was obvious before they were all unique. But some only had slight differences from others, and combined with boredom, Anode was beginning to feel frustration creep in. Her joints weren’t doing so well either, sand finally starting to wedge its way between seams that had slightly shifted to allow better venting in the dry climate.

Anode cleared her throat, sure she could feel sand in the soft tubes making up her neck.

“Tired?” A voice from behind her asked, and Anode adjusted the straps of her conjunx’s alt mode with a sigh.

“Eh, a bit. More bored than anything. And hot.” She checked her internal temperature—sure enough, it was a good bit higher than when they first started out. She frowned.

“Think I might sit in the shade for a moment.” She commented, looking around for the sand dune that cast the widest shadow. After a brief search, she spotted one that seemed to bend over slightly, and she made her way in that direction.

It felt like it took a millennia to reach the shade, when they finally arrived, Anode simply dropped to her knees with a groan of relief at the refuge from the heat and sand.

Her backpack wiggled, and Anode felt the transformation sequence a moment before she heard the soft ‘thmph’ of pedes hitting sandy terrain.

“Think we should head back?” Lug gently took the taller femme’s hand and began to shake it firmly, dislodging sand from the seams.

“Ugh, I really don’t want to.” Anode replied, letting her take the other hand. “We’ve come too far. I wanna look around just a little longer—there has to be  _ something  _ to find out here.”

Lug shrugged before reaching into her subspace, pulling out two small, capped bottles of energon. The containers were clear to easily see how much was left inside, but bottled up for convenience in travel. Anode took one gratefully, downing a heavy swig before handing it back. Everything seemed slower here, dulling her senses, making her less chatty...it was just a world of swirling sand and towers. She was really starting to hate it.

Thankfully, she was saved from her boredom as her eyes fell on Lug’s lips—glistening with the wetness of energon as the minibot put the bottles back. It didn’t take long for Lug to catch her staring, she wasn’t being subtle by any means, and she tilted her head.

“Can I help you?” The quirk of her optical ridge combined with her pretty eyes, round face and wet lips made a beautiful picture indeed. Anode clucked her glossa appreciatively.

“Maybe. Definitely. Feel like saving a life out in this desert?” She gave Lug a crooked grin and held out her hand. “Because you’re my  _ oasis. _ ”

She purposefully put a ridiculous drawl on the end and her reward was a snort and a cycle of Lug’s optics.

“You’re such a dummy.” Lug said, fondness in every word.

“I love you.” Anode replied, suddenly needing Lug as close as possible. Hands fell to the minibot’s waist, and she yanked Lug straight into her lap with a single, smooth motion. The desert suddenly seemed so far away even though they were still right in the middle of the whirling sand.

“Do I tell you enough how gorgeous you are? I don’t think I do.” Anode murmured, resting her forehead against the smaller bot’s helm. From that position, she got to watch the energon blush tinge Lug’s faceplates, and her spark did a lovesick little twirl.

Engine rumbling happily, she nuzzled her nose against Lug’s helm as her servo swept across the firm bulk of the minibot’s chassis. Lug made a pleased noise in the back of her vocalizer, and she scooted further up into Anode’s lap.

“I like when you’re all sweet and sappy like this.” Lug whispered, and even though it was just the two of them in this vast desert, her low voice sent a thrill down Anode’s spinal strut. The intimacy of it all had her plating warming even under the shade, and she was halfway thinking of a reply before the smooth metal of Lug’s small lips was on hers, and she  _ melted.  _ Kiss after kiss came, both of them hungrier than before for another as soon as the last kiss was over.

“Ah,  _ scrap _ .” Anode’s voice cracked as her conjunx pressed a firm kiss to a little socket tucked underneath her chassis.

So busy were they, servos beginning to roam lower and soft noises of pleasure falling from their mouths, neither of them heard the little ‘ _ creak _ ’ as Anode shifted herself. Pulling Lug with her, she sought to lean against the towering sand, get Lug in just the right position and—

_ CRACK! _

_ “ _ AAAAAAAGH!” Came the dual screams as both of them fell right through a hidden trapdoor, covered by the sand. It wasn’t a long fall by any means, but they didn’t land gracefully—Anode letting out a pained “OOF” as the ground met her side and Lug’s flailing limbs smacked at her frame.

They lay there for a moment, groaning, before Lug managed to pull herself off Anode, wincing at the small dent on the side of her conjunx’s helm from her hand.

“Anode, are you okay?! I’m so sorry!” She reached out to carefully touch the metal around the dent in a soothing pat. The taller femme shifted, sitting up with a groan and placing a servo over Lug’s own.

“Yeah, yeah.” Anode grunted, letting her servo fall away after a moment, stretching out the aches from the fall. “What the hell was that though? A secret trapdoor in the middle of the desert? And it’s dark as anything down here.”

“Then good thing we brought the flashlight!” Lug announced, waving it around from where it had been retrieved from her subspace. “One of the few things in the escape kit that actually works—I think. Let’s find out!”

There was a click—and the two of them  _ gasped _ .

What they had assumed was going to be an empty cavern (or worse, an occupied one or some kind of horrifying grave) was the exact opposite.

The wide beam shone off of dozens of elaborate picture frames, statues made of marble, steel, crystal and more—and the amount of artistic paraphernalia covering the marble floor—no wonder it hurt!—stretched far beyond the beam of the flashlight.

Anode and Lug stared at it for a long time before turning to each other.

“So we won’t RANSACK the place, right Anode—?”

“No, let’s... Let’s just look around. Find what we need. Maybe...take one thing for ourselves.”

“Right. Because it seems sacred, yeah?”

“Yeah. But not sacred enough that we don’t take just a  _ bit. _ ”

Lug was already moving towards a bundle of wires sculpted into the shape of some organic creature, optics glittering in delight. “Yeah...just a bit…”

It didn’t take long for them to pick through the first room they were in, finding a plethora of useful items to take back to their ship. Every now and then, one of them would stop and admire one of the pieces of art, leaving it untouched due to their admiration of the beauty of it--and if they were being honest, the intriguing absurdity of it all.

“Do you think an underground civilization died out here?” Lug questioned later, when they were in a room surrounded by hanging crystal and a group of paintings depicting the journey of a group of rock golems. “Or that this is a hidden stash?”

“Not sure. Either way, it’s fraggin’ awesome.” Anode grinned as she wrenched a crystal ring off a statue’s hand. “We’re totally marking this on our map, right?”

“Oh absolutely. Especially since my subspace is starting to fill up.” Lug looked around the room before chuckling. “I think we took more than a bit.”

“Well, you can’t blame us! But yeah, I think we’ve done enough pilfering for now. I feel like we have reached a suitable goal of pilferage for the day.” Anode turned the ring around in her servo before slipping it into one of the containers fastened tight around her waist. “Doesn’t mean we can’t look around a bit more.”

She extended her servo with a smirk. “Might I take you to the _Grand_ _Gallery_ of the Arts, my dear?”

Lug let out an exaggerated gasp, servo over her chassis. “Why, I thought you’d never ask!” Her grin was wide as she took Anode’s servo, and both of them felt the flutter of their intertwined sparks. 

“Not to sound cliché, but this was so worth getting sands in my seams.” Anode said, and Lug gave her another one of her fond optic cycles. 

“I’ll believe that when we get back and you don’t start complaining about how it’s in your gears.” She replied, and Anode gently bumped her with her hip, their quiet laughter echoing in the empty rooms surrounding them. Anode cast Lug another fond look, running a thumb slowly along her palm before they set off.

They never did find the end of the endless rooms and halls of the underground sanctuary. There was plenty of commentary on the art, both sincere and sarcastic, before they became distracted by a pile of rich fabrics, thick, soft and perfect for continuing their earlier activities. Later, they would find themselves trying to cram just a  _ bit _ more into their subspaces, because that’s just the kind of bots they were--and they knew that. But for now, they couldn’t keep their servos off each other, kisses and laughter echoing all around them as they lost themselves in the center of their grand discovery. Because no matter what treasures surrounded them…

The most precious thing to them would always be one another.

  
  



End file.
